


First onneeeeee

by Hiiiiiiiiii



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiiiiiiiiii/pseuds/Hiiiiiiiiii





	First onneeeeee

They did the diddly-do O.O


End file.
